Tribute: HiruMamo
by For Himeka
Summary: I. Come Back - Hikari Kou Minami/II. a Cup of Coffee - HirumaManda/Tribute to Himeka/RnR?
1. Come Back  Hikari Kou Manami

**Title** : Come Back

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Pair** : Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : abalness, misstypo, OOC—mungkin, AU Future, fluffy—mungkin.

**Dedicated** **to** **Tribute to** **Himeka**.

.

**For Himeka Uchiha** a.k.a **Sho-Meka Dixxon Scarlet**

.

Mamori berdiri di bawah guguran kelopak salju. Berdiri sambil menatap langit kelabu yang tengah menitikkan butiran salju mungil ke tubuhnya dengan permata biru safirnya. Seolah tak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menyergapnya, ia hanya mengenakan _sweater_ merah lengan panjang, celana jins panjang dan sebuah _boot_ hitam—tanpa jaket tebal, jas hangat ataupun syal panjang yang tebal. Sejenak, ia pun melirik ke arah tangannya, yang ternyata mengenakan sebuah alat penunjuk waktu—jam tangan.

09.50—waktu yang ditunjuk jam tersebut. Senyum kecil terulas di bibir mungilnya. Masih ada sepuluh menit, batinnya. Pukul sepuluh tepat nanti, orang itu pasti akan datang ke sini, batinnya berkata lagi. Ia akan terus menunggu. Menunggu orang itu untuk datang ke tempatnya berdiri. Menunggu orang itu kembali dari Amerika. Orang itu—Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori mendengar kabar kedatangannya dari lelaki itu kemarin lusa. Kabar bahwa lelaki itu akan datang pukul sepuluh tepat di lapangan SMU Deimon. Dan Mamori yakin, kabar kedatangan orang itu pasti tidak salah. Lelaki itu bukanlah seorang pembohong—untuk urusan tertentu. Ia tahu benar itu.

Sudah dua tahun silam Hiruma menjadi atlit _amefuto_ pro di Amerika, dan sudah dua tahun silam pula, Mamori belum bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang amat ia banggakan—dalam urusan tertentu, dan juga—ia cintai.

Hanya sekedar melalui _Facebook_ dan _Twitter_, mereka dapat saling berkomunikasi. Saling mengirim pesan maupun DM atau saling menulis di dinding profil maupun saling mengirim _mention_. Selebihnya—tidak. Dan Mamori rindu bertatap muka dengan lelaki itu secara langsung—tanpa media apapun. Sangat rindu. Hingga akhirnya rasa rindu itupun terobati seketika ketika lelaki itu menelponnya dengan telpon internasional. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Jepang lusa pukul sepuluh tepat di lapangan SMU Deimon. Senyum bahagia sejenak terulas di wajah Mamori ketika mendengar kabar tersebut.

Kini, ia menunggu lelaki itu. Menunggu perkataan lelaki itu untuk menjadi kenyataan di hadapannya. Menunggu dengan berdiri setengah jam di tempat tersebut sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Mamori rela melakukan hal itu. Bahkan pada pukul delapan pagi tadi saja, ia sudah ingin pergi ke tempat ini.

Tak henti-hentinya ia melirik jam tangannya. Baginya, waktu sepuluh menit ini terasa begitu lama. Jarum detik terasa berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya. _Oh, ayolah jam, berjalanlah lebih cepat!_ Pinta Mamori dalam hati. Sepertinya Mamori begitu rindu dengan sang kapten setan itu.

Gadis itupun menengadah ke langit. Memandangi butir salju yang jatuh perlahan. Memandang dengan wajah sedikit bertanya-tanya. _Apakah lelaki itu sungguhan akan datang?_ Pikir Mamori masih tak percaya dengan telpon dari Hiruma itu. Namun, ia menguatkan hatinya. _Tidak. Hiruma pasti akan datang. Pasti._

Dan hati itu semakin kuat tatkala—

_**Srek**_.

—sebuah syal panjang berwarna hitam terkalung di lehernya. Melilit lehernya dan memberikan sensasi hangat. Mamori tersentak ketika menyadari siapa si pemilik syal itu.

"Kau mau mati kedinginan?"

Suara datar namun terdengar khawatir itu memutar kembali memorinya.

_Suara itu_.

Mamori pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat sosok yang telah mengalungkan syal hitam itu—si pemilik syal hitam.

_Sosok itu_.

Dengan rambut spike pirang yang sedikit dihiasi oleh butir putih salju, sosok itu memandang datar Mamori. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jasnya. Leher jenjangnya bersih dari lindungan apapun—bukti bahwa ialah si pemilik syal hitam.

"Hiruma-_kun_..." gumam Mamori kemudian.

Belum sempat Hiruma menjawab sapaan tersebut, dia sudah—

_**Greb**_.

—dipeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Hiruma hanya terdiam—membiarkan dirinya dipeluk gadis itu, tanpa membalas pelukannya. Sungguh memang Hiruma sekali. Namun, lelaki itu luluh juga ketika ia menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu seraya berucap—

"Aku pulang, Manajer Sialan,"

.

—**Fin—**

.

**Author's Note** :

Oke, _ending_-nya emang sumpah abal banget, OOC pula, dan—KENAPA SAYA NULIS YANG BEGINIAN? Orz.

_Fluffy_-nya mungkin juga nggak bakal ngena. _Fail_ deh kalau buat _drabble-fluffy_ gini. Lebih seneng buat _angst_ sih #digetokpanitia

Maaf, Himeka-_chan_, fanfic untukmu malah abal gini. Maaf banget ;_;. Oh ya, Himeka, meski kita baru kenal sejak bulan Mei lalu, saya merasa akrab denganmu. Apalagi pas kita saling _comment_ di FB waktu _intro_ dulu, nge-_ship_ HiruMamo dan ngomongin _hints-hints_nya serta hal-hal di Eyeshield 21 (ada 162 _comments_ yang bikin saya terharu pas saya buka lagi kemarin :')). Meski kita nggak begitu kenal secara dekat, tapi begitu ngomongin Eyeshield 21, rasanya kita udah akrab banget.

Saya juga mau minta maaf lagi padamu karena kamu belum selesai baca fanfic MC saya yang kamu tunggu waktu itu. Maaf banget. Begitu saya tamatin ficnya, eh malah kamu sudah menghilang dari dunia maya dan dalam kondisi kritis. Bahkan pas tahu kamu sudah meninggal, saya merasa menyesal banget nggak _update_ pas kamu belum pada kondisi kritis :'(

Meski saya nggak kenal kamu secara dekat, saya merasa kamu itu anak yang lucu dan menarik serta dapat diajak gila-gilaan(?). Enak diajak ngomongin Eyeshield juga. Dan saya seneng banget pas _comment-comment_-an waktu itu :')

**Rest In Peace, Himeka**.

Saya nggak bisa ngomong banyak lagi. Saya hanya berharap, semoga kamu bisa tenang di alam sana dan segala amal ibadahmu dapat diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin :')

_Sincerely, Hikari Kou Minami._


	2. a Cup of Coffee  HirumaManda

**Title:** a Cup of Coffee Author: HirumaManda

**Pair:** Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

**Genre:** Romance

**For Himeka Uchiha** a.k.a **Sho-Meka Dixxon Scarlet**

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Suara sepuluh jari menari di atas _keyboard_, merangkai huruf menjadi suatu kata entah apa—satu-satunya pemecah keheningan malam ini. Seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang tengah duduk memangku laptop di ujung lain ruangan memenuhi pandanganku. Hanya aku dan dia di ruang klub itu.

Kucoba meregangkan otot yang kaku untuk mengusir kecanggungan ini. Kami telah berada dalam ruang klub lebih dari tiga jam untuk mencari strategi baru. Berdua. Tanpa bicara. Rasanya ... sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Setiap ingin mengajaknya bicara, bibir ini terasa kelu. Takut. Aku takut mengganggunya. Sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

Apa dia tidak capai melototi layar _laptop_ berjam-jam? Apa dia tidak mengantuk?

... Mengantuk?

Mungkin saja. Dia pasti sudah mengantuk. Ini sudah lewat jam 9. Tapi kenapa dia tak menyuruhku untuk membuat kopi?

Oh, kau lupa betapa suka memaksakan diri dan keras kepalanya kaptenmu ini, Mamori. Yasudahlah, aku buat langsung saja—diminum atau tidak.

Aku merapikan berkas-berkas di hadapanku sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju dapur grup. Kulirik Hiruma, sepertinya dia masih tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

Sembari menunggu air mendidih, kusiapkan kopi dan cangkir. Krim? Gula? Tak perlu. Dia menyukai kopi kental hitam yang pahit.

Menuangkan air panas dalam cangkir berisi bubuk kopi, mengaduk, meletakkannya pada nampan, dan perlahan mengantarkannya pada sang Kapten tim Deimon_ Devil Bats_.

_Tuk.  
><em>  
>Kuletakkan cangkir kopi itu pada meja di hadapannya, meliriknya sebentar ... lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaanku.<p>

Dari ekor mataku, kuamati reaksinya.

_Tik. Tik. Ti_—

_Tuk._

_Slrup_.

Dia meminumnya. Hiruma Youichi meminum kopinya—yang masih mengepul—meskipun tanpa melepaslan pandangan dari layar _laptop_nya.

"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku takut-takut—masih berusaha memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Hening lama. Membuatku semakin gugup karena malu bertanya tanpa mau dijawabnya.

"Maaf kalau tidak e—"

"... Sempurna."

"Eh?"

"Sempurna ... seperti biasanya."

Aku tidak minum kopi seperti dia, tapi entah bagaimana seluruh tubuhku mendadak merasa hangat. Aku merasa ... nyaman.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tim Kyoshin _Poseidon_ itu? Mereka dijuluki 'Tembok Tertinggi di Jepang'."

"Kekeke. Meskipun anggota tim kita kebanyakan cebol-cebol sialan, asalkan punya trik tersendiri, kita pasti akan menang."

Segelas kopi, secuil keberanian, seuntai kata ... mencairkan suasana.

**-The End-**

Ini ... apa?

Ebuset, lama ga bikin HiruMamo jadi lupa. OAO||

Mana_ fluff_-nya? Mana _romance_-nya? Asdfghjkl

Sudahlah, abaikan saja benda ini. #garuktanah

**~Tribute to Himeka~**

Himeka, aku mungkin memang tidak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi aku merasakan kehilangan yang sama dengan teman-temanmu karena kita adalah keluarga besar FFn.

Kami sedih akan kepergianmu, tapi itulah takdir. Kamu pergi di usia yang masih sangat muda, penyakit mengantarkanmu pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Semoga amal ibadahmu diterima di sisi-Nya.

Ingatlah kami yang pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu.

Ingatlah kami yang menyayangimu.

Ingatlah kami yang berdoa akan bahagiamu.

Selamat jalan, Himeka. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana.

_Regards_,

HirumaManda


End file.
